All-Nighter
by VballChick1
Summary: Alright guys, I'm sure all Raven Cycle fans have thought of this loophole, so I decided to satisfy you all and finally put my dirty thoughts to My only requests: review and I hope I've captured all your fantasies Your


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Gansey's POV**

I squinted up at the shadow of Blue's slightly-scuffed accommodations. Twilight in Henrietta is never, well, _light_. I glanced around until I saw a rock that would serve my purposes. Picking it up, I lobbed the chunk of stone at Blue's bedroom window. _Clunk!_ Its impact caused an alarming rattle, and I hoped I wouldn't wake any of Blue's relatives.

I held my breath, my pulse pushing against my esophagus until she appeared, silhouetted against the elegant moonlight. Her brow furrowed when she caught sight of me, but I was too busy controlling my hard-on to notice much.

Barely obscuring her legs was a mess of different fabrics wrapped tightly around her upper thighs. Everything from silk to cotton to cheap polyester, all with their own unique patterns and styles that suggested completely different articles of clothing. Serving as a top, she had what looked like dozens of scarfs knotted and woven and, in some places, duct-taped together, which hugged her chest rather noticeably.

Swallowing hard, I motioned toward the front door, and she disappeared with a confused expression.

Blue greeted me with a, "Gansey what are you _doing_?"

I gave her a sly smile, "I wanted to give you something."

"And what's that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, making her breasts stand out even more.

That did it.

"Myself." I stepped over the threshold, crowding her with my body, and brushed my dick over her spot. Her eyes lit up, she was obviously turned-on, but on instinct she backed away.

"Gansey we can't—" Swift as lightning, my hand was under her skirt, and I slid my index finger inside of her. She gasped and I grabbed her ass, pressing her against me.

Slowly, achingly, my mouth worked up her neck, brushing past her lips and slipping over to her ear. Delicately, my teeth nipped her earlobe and I whispered, "We won't."

And then the last thing I expected to happen commenced. Resembling the speed of a viper, her hand ripped my finger from inside of her. Before I could react, she shoved me against the wall, and then her butt was pressing against me and the feeling completely took me over.

She ground for all she was worth, and I moaned low in my throat, moving my hips in sync with hers. I was growing by the second, anxious to get to the real thing. "Blue." The timbre of my voice dropped an octave, like it usually does when I'm turned on, "You're so sexy."

"Duh." That would've been a turn-off, if she hadn't paired it with unzipping my pants. Immediately, I felt her hands on me, and I threw my head back, groaning her name. Unconsciously, I spread my legs, and my hips moved like they were still grinding into her.

Then her lips on my ear, whispering, "Come here, Gansey." Low and sexy. Her fingers slipped to just my tip, and, unable to control myself, I lurched forward until her fingers gripped me again. But then they slid away as she moved back, and we repeated the procedure until I was standing on the threshold of her bedroom door.

With a hard tug, she brought me inside and shut the door. My head cleared enough to register that I was laying on top of her bed, and strip club music was playing on the low side. I watched as Blue slowly removed her clothes, swaying her hips to the rhythm, driving me crazy until my dick was swollen and throbbing with my pulse.

Then she got on top of me and ground into me, bare. My back arched, making her fall forward until she was sprawled on top of me. Her hips still ground against mine, and, unable to help myself, I rained kisses over her breasts until I could feel her wetness against me.

She raised herself and looked at me, "Ready?"

By way of response, I shoved myself inside of her, unprepared in the least for what came next.

I will never be able to describe how Blue felt. It was a full minute of bliss after that first entry, the feeling so incredible that I didn't even pull out. We stayed inside of each other, just basking in the wonderland of pleasure that had settled onto our consciousness for what felt like eternity, and I never wanted to leave her again. To feel the absence of her body connected with mine was just unimaginable, at that moment.

She moved first. Gently pushing in, out, and the pleasure was amplified by tenfold. I just remember screaming her name, and then I was on top of her, plunging in, ripping myself out.

"_Faster_!" Blue moved with me, pumping at a new angle until I screamed in ecstasy.

My lips were moving on their own, sucking on her breasts, biting her ear, and through the whole thing Blue commanded more. Her hands gripping my ass, spreading my cheeks, squeezing.

Then our positions were reversed and she had a foot braced on either side of the bed, pounding me furiously. She massaged my inner thighs until I spread my legs obediently. But then, without warning, all her movement stopped.

I suddenly felt cold, all over my body. "Blue." I rasped, "What are you doing?"

"Do you want me Gansey?" She dragged a fingernail down my dick, followed by another, and another, until her whole hand was scraping over me.

My hips bucked, and I screamed, "_Let me in, Blue, please! I'll do anything."_

My breathing was uneven, and she leaned down, her tongue flicking me, "Are you sure."

"I need… to be inside of you." I gasped. I could hardly think straight. I just knew, in that moment, that this craving could not be suppressed. "Blue, _please_!"

And she came down, _hard_. I was pushed in, deeper than I thought possible, and the fire that spread from where we connected ate me up from the inside. I screamed bloody murder, my dick burning. I couldn't even move, pleasure and pain mixing together so intensely that it left me almost comatose.

"Cum!" She pressed down, making me howl. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. It was driving me insane. "_Do_ it."

Some part of me resisted, and my hips bucked, making her full weight come down. She screamed my name and clutched my hips, trying to fight through the delicious fog that threatened to take us down.

I couldn't take much more. The burning intensified, and I tried to pull out, but she held me in check.

Pain.

Blue.

Pain.

Blue…

"Gansey, cum for me." She whispered. And then she tightened around my dick, trapping me in.

I was surrounded by Blue, the feel of her inescapable. With a final scream, I gave out, exploding inside of her. That finally pushed her over the edge, and she came to meet me. "_GANSEY!_"

She collapsed on top of me, energy spent. I was barely holding onto my consciousness and, distantly, I wondered if Blue's relatives had heard any of that.

"Don't worry." She murmured, reading my mind, "Their rooms are soundproof. A physic thing."

I was so high, I just half-processed what she was saying, and only managed a weak "Jane." Before I fell asleep with my arms around her.

Best. Sex. _Ever_.


End file.
